


Little Bit of This, Little Bit of That

by CybertronianBeing



Series: Small Volleydorks Mix #2 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Characters Playing Animal Crossing Game(s), Comfort, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Give Her The Track Career She Deserves, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, Lesbian Shimizu Kiyoko, M/M, Nervousness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Perfect, Pro Track Runner Shimizu Kiyoko, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Sad Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tags Are Hard, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, There's A Tag For That, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Young Suna, Young Yachi, kid!AU, that's the perfect tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CybertronianBeing/pseuds/CybertronianBeing
Summary: Exactly as the title states. A dump of little different-length-word drabbles for the HQ Kid!AU/What Could Go Wrong :) Some are sad and some are cute,,,tbh idk which ones are or are not
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Track&Field
Series: Small Volleydorks Mix #2 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798276
Kudos: 38





	1. Yachi Can't Sleep; Daichi Works The Night Shift

**Author's Note:**

> They're short. ik. They're one-hundred words. But, they feel like five.  
> It izzz whAt it izzz

Three pitter-patter taps—so, six in total—on her mother’s forehead was all Hitoka needed to bring her mother back from the dead. Of course, for that to occur, Koushi bolted upright, startling the young child. 

“Mama, I can’t sleep,” She said quietly, meekly. A little teddy in her arms, clothed in a onesie, she stared down, unable to meet her mother’s chocolate eyes. 

The last time she admitted to not being able to sleep, she was struck in the face. 

“Well then come here,” He said, lifting the blankets with one hand and lifting her gently with the other.


	2. Heather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi answers a dear question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey inspired by Heather by Conan Grey :) and ofc totally did NOT cry over this song earlier bc I have a crush and don't know how to tell her I really really like her and want to be her boyfriend :)

“Papa, why do you hold dad’s hand all the time?” Osamu inquired. Akaashi cringed, but continued to dry the glass plate. Then, he turned his head to catch a glimpse of his husband outside the window, admiring how he showed his other two how to properly receive the volleyball. 

“I’ve always felt like I wasn’t enough for him,” He responded, as if it was nothing. 

However, it sure was something. 

High school Koutarou was...much more popular. 

“Why not? You’re perfect and every single time you guys look at each other, it’s obvious you’re so in love. It’s kinda gross.”


	3. Quadlingual Arguements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 150 words,,,get over it <3

Everyone had their own...ways of dealing with stress, dealing with anger. Even if they denied, every single one of the fathers as well as mothers got bent out of shape at times. Keiji liked to throw whatever was closest to him, so Koutarou bought him a shatter-proof case. 

Tooru...on the other hand, loved to switch languages. Knowing three due to his travels abroad and requirements of his San Juan team, his knowledge of spanish, portuguese, and english came very in handy during arguments. 

“What the - what is he saying?!” Hajime would move the receiver, confused to himself. 

“Cuidado con lo que dices! Quien va a pagar las cuentas cuando no tu estes? Podria rompe tu cabeza!” A million miles an hour, he’d spurt spanish or portuguese, especially during arguments. How could the other win the argument when they have no living clue what the hell you’re saying? 

Exactly.


	4. Slipping Aimlessly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the cuteness...yes be royally blessed by lil Kenhina uwu

Having mastered the art of silent beep-booping, aka playing video games late at night without parent knowing, Kenma Animal-Cross-ed silently as a sunshine rested his head on his shoulder. Keeping from moving, he limited any frustrations to facial expressions. 

The young sunshine kepd his face set, relaxed and calm. Slipping aimlessly into the dream world, every once and awhile eyes would flutter open and focus for a few moments on the pudding hair focusing on fishing. 

Aforementioned gamer would stroke the sunshine’s hair, however, each time he noticed his eyes open. “Rest, Shou. I’m not catching any good fish anyway.”


	5. Hurdle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Track-star Kiyoko offers her advice to a young Hitoka, who already looks up to her speed and greatness. 200 words because they deserve 200 words

The blank piffed, her toe drug effortlessly out of the bocks, creating the drag she needed. Lift, Shimizu’s body broke the gusts effortlessly. Hitoka sat on her father’s shoulders, squinting her eyes to see on the other side of the track. 

Striped walls towered in her way, but she soared, her opponents merely following her. 

If quarters were balanced on each of the hurdles, she would’ve been able to kick it off without touching the heavy metal.

Effortlessly, finishing several seconds before the next person, she destroyed her heat and shattering the hopes of those trailing.

A moment to catch her breath, and she moved to retrieve her sweatpants, finished crushing souls for the day. 

Minutes following, she sought her former teammates out, “Hey, guys.”

Yachi squirmed to be put back down, ran up, and stared in awe at the woman who towered over her; long, lean and limber with the most beautiful features and awesome tone, “...whoa.” 

Taking notice, the athlete crouched down on one knee, “Do you wanna be an all-star someday, miss Yachi?”

She could hardly say anything, and instead nodded furiously, earning smiles from the fathers and uncles. 

“Then go be an all-star. Because you can.”


	6. You Got Me Nervous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why but the song Nervous by The Neighborhood really hit a soft spot while I wrote this uwu...Ushijima's really nervous for his first high school volleyball game and the sunshine doesn't want him to still be nervous :) big hugs incomoing

Pacing the halls outside the bathroom, Wakatoshi fumbled with his jersey over and over again. Tucking and untucking the jersey, mumbling words to himself, he just couldn’t bring himself to get back to the court. 

The world flipped and turned, his stomach practicing olympic-grade tumbling while the minimal food he ate before threatened to reemerge, heaven forbid. 

“Wa-ka...to-shi-san!! What’re you doin’?” Shoyo skipped to him and jumped into the tile square in front of his older cousin, “I know you're not stressing again, are you?”

Lying wouldn’t get him far, “Perhaps a little bit, Shoyo-kun.”

The sunshine’s face deadpanned, scaring the taller of the two substantially, “Why when you’re the best spiker ever?” 

That one stole him like a rip current. Could that be factual? 

“There’s no---”

“Negativity...begone!!” Echoed by the ray, and when the other braced for a chop, he received a big hug around his midsection.


	7. ...cuddle?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tsukki tries to act like an adult, Shouyou cuddles him. That's the perfect solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isnt my best but it's late and I wanted to release it so there's is. Big brother Tsukki jus needs some love sometimes to be honest...

Everything about the situation felt wrong. It felt awkward. Physically, emotionally, anxiously...it all took a toll on Kei’s body. Even, perhaps, to the point of nervous tears clouding his eyes. 

Not much was happening beforehand, he’d just stepped into the adult role he’d always taken. Keep the others safe, protect them as best he could, right?

Then the sunshine had to grab his hand and pull him towards his own room wordlessly, “Sunshine, why are you dragging me to my room?”

Rumbling up the stairs responded, as their four footsteps fell at the same time. Then the door slam. Then, a yawn. 

Then, he grabbed a blanket off the side of the bed, wrapped himself in it and climbed into the bed, comfying himself into the pillow. 

“...Oh. You want to...cuddle?” A...rather idiotic question, looking back, but whatelse was he supposed to ask or do? Assuming would be worse, wouldn’t it be? Climbing behind, he faced Shou, but didn’t sit very close. 

Clearly the latter was ready for this, as he scooted close until his head rested on the other’s chest and shoulder. Of course, he had no choice but to drape an arm around the other.

**Author's Note:**

> howisthisonehundredwordsitlookslikefive
> 
> Follow @/oikawa.juice on insta for art, cosplay, and exclusive drabbles and one-shots as well as quicker updates


End file.
